Unexplainable
by ImALion
Summary: When the ninja are fighting The Serpentine, they discover four girls who they recognize, and later find out a suprisingly obvious secret about them. ColexOC ZanexOC KaixOC LloydxOC
1. Mara

**Hey guys, a remake of Love?. A new title and all, but will have the same concept, and maybe different girls :P, Also A LOT of humor, I already have a good Idea :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, only my OC (S)!**

**#Kai's P.O.V**

We have been watching Cole for hours now, Jay said he does something really funny when no one is around, but we don't know what it is yet. So we are in the ceiling planks, just watching him, until the funniest thing on earth happens.

'Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' Comes on, and the theme song starts. Cole gets up and does air guitar, and sings along.

_Go, go Power Rangers!_

_Go, go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Jay and I were trying our hardest not to laugh, but Jay gave out and fell on the floor, then Zane and I jumped down.

"Nice song, Cole!" I say laughing on the floor.

Cole blushed with embarrassment, "Uh, I, uh," he says nervously.

"Cole, you like the Power Rangers? Interesting," Zane says to him.

He blushes even more, "Nice one Zane," Jay says between breaths.

"Thank you," he says as he turns off his humor switch.

"UGH!" Cole yells in embarrassment and leaves the room.

**#Cole's P.O.V**

UGH! I'm so stupid, I should've looked around before doing that! I guess I always had fantasies about having my own band, but I never told the guys about it. I guess I-

*ALARM* "Everyone report to the bridge," Nya said over the loud-speaker.

We all rush in there, apparently there was some serpentine activity in Jamonicai Village. "Seems they are looking for something called a fang blade, to awaken the Great Devourer, if they find all four, it will consume everything in Ninjago!"

"Those pesky, snakes!" I say to everyone.

"Go, ninja, for all we know, this could be the last fang blade, and they already have all four, I will stay here with Nya , Lloyd will go with you, since he is grown up, he will be able to fight." Sensei says.

"Yes, Sensei." We all say and run out the door, we jump off the ship and pull out our Golden Weapons, Zane's Snowmobile, Jay's Storm Glider, Kai's Blade Cycle, And Lloyd's Ultra dragon come into view, those snakes don't know who they're messing with!

**#Lloyd's P.O.V**

I really hope my dad isn't onto this, if he is, they could defiantly succeed in awakening the Great Devourer, but I don't know why my dad would want to, I mean, it made him evil and all.

"Okay, guys, I see it, lets land!" I shout to everyone. Those snakes don't know who they're messing with!

**#Zane's P.O.V**

We all land and we run after the snakes, they were slithering off into a dark alley, they had something with a bag on it, I couldn't see clearly though.

"Ssstupid, itsss a dead-end!" Skales said to his minion.

"Ssso ssory, sssir, it will never happen again." He says back.

"Sshut up will you, thosse ninja could be right behind usss for all we know!" Pythor said to the bickering snakes.

"Well you guessed correctly!" I say as we jump out of the shadows.

"Oh what a pleasant ssurprise, the ninja, coming to save this broad, take her, we don't want her, sshe isss nothing but a burden," Pythor says throwing a tied up figure to us.

The figure was unconscious, I check it's vitals and take the bag off it's head, I gasp.

Could it be?

"Mara?" I whisper.

_(Flashback~)_

_I was sitting on the edge of the lake, thinking about how I could beat my water breathing record._

"_Hey Zane, penny for your thoughts?" _

"_Hello, Mara," I say to the cloaked figure, she takes off her hood, smiling and sitting down next to me. She throws a penny in the water._

"_I was thinking about how to beat my water breathing record." I say to her._

"_Hmm, what about meditating underwater, it relaxes you, and you don't really worry about air." She says to me. My eyes widen._

"_You are a true genius Mara, I will try now!" I exclaim, but she grabs my wrist._

"_Isn't a bit cold for that?" she says to me._

"_I will be fine, trust me," I say with a smile, kiss her on the cheek and jump in the water and begin meditating._

_(End Flashback~)_

The boys were finished fighting the snakes and were look at me weirdly, I was just staring at her, until I broke out of my trance.

"Thanks for helping Zane!" Kai said with fake enthusiasm.

I didn't have time for his petty attempts to make me feel bad, I pick up the girl (bridal style) and head for the bounty, it was parked in a nearby forest.

The girl had put up quite a fight, for the condition she was in, she fought hard, she had a slit down her cheek, was unconscious, and had a dagger tightly clutched in her hands, if this was Mara, I would be pretty happy.

We haven't seen each other in 5 years, ever since I left our village to begin my destiny as a ninja.

I set her down on the table as Sensei motions for us to leave, but I didn't.

"No Sensei, I am not leaving until she wakes up." I say to him sternly, he just nods and leaves the room, leaving me alone with her.

I pick up her hand and say quietly, "Mara, if it's you, please wake up, I need to hear your voice again, please." She opens her eyes and sees me holding her hand, she swipes her hand away and looks at me weirdly.

"Who are you?" she says to me, "I demand you tell me at once, or I will mount your head above my fireplace!"

This was defiantly Mara, her voice had deepened but she had the same fearless attitude I remember.

"It's me, Zane, Zane Julien." She looked at me wide-eyed, and smiled a few tears came down her cheeks.

She hugged me, "Oh Zane, I thought I would never see you again." I hugged her back, and it felt like my circuits were going to explode. I felt warm and bubbly inside, I could not explain it.

I pull away and smile, "I missed you too Mara," she smiled. "Come, I would like you to meet my team," I sit her up, and she could walk well, but I held her just in case she fell over.

We enter the game room and every one was still mocking Cole about his Power Ranger incident earlier today.

I let go of Mara and say, "Everyone, this is Mara Tynn, we used to know each other before I came here to train as a ninja."

"Hello," she said quietly, she was always shy around strangers, but she would warm up to them eventually.

They all got up and walked towards her, "Hey there, I'm Jay, Master of Lightning," he said holding out his hand. She shook it and looked at Cole.

"I'm Cole, Master of Earth, Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand, she shook it. She looked over at Kai.

"Name's Kai, Master of Fire," he said holding out his hand, she shook it then looked at Lloyd.

"I am Lloyd, green ninja, and master of all elements!" He said holding a pose of his hands on his hips looking triumphant. She giggled and shook his hand.

"You already know me, but I am master of ice." I say to her.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you all, but I am exhausted, do you have an extra bed I could sleep in before I leave?" she asks.

The word _leave_ made me think, I didn't want her to, We just became reunited.

"I'm sure Nya would be fine In sharing a room with you, I will lead you to your room." Cole said leading her to Nya's room.

Something made me feel happy when I was around her, I could not explain it, but I just put it off and began to watch the others play video games.

We played for fifteen minutes, then I heard a scream come from Nya's room.

**Cliffy! Basicly forget ALL the events in my other story Love? It will be taken down as soon as you can say NO!**

**Anyways, this is a new and improved version! Review for support!**

**ImALion**


	2. The Angels Of Element

**#Zane's P.O.V**

We all rushed to the room to see Mara crying in her bed, I go up to her trying to find the right words to comfort her.

"Mara, did you have a nightmare?" I ask her. She nods and I motion for the boys to go, they all smirk and close the door quietly.

"Mara, it is fine it was just a dream," I say to her, she sniffed then hugged me and cried over my shoulder, I stroked her light blonde hair, to me she looked like an angel, a perfect face, perfect full red lips and beautiful pale blue eyes.

I smile, "Are you okay now?" She nods. I get up to leave but she grabs my wrist, "Thanks, Zane," she says to me.

"You are quite welcome, Mara," I say as I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles, I let go and walk for the door. I enter the hall way and shut the door behind me, only to find all the guys waiting for me, smirks on their faces.

"Hey, Zane. Did you enjoy smooch time?" Jay asked me.

"If you are implying that we made lip contact you call, kissing, you are sadly mistaken, I simply comforted her from her nightmare."

"Alright, why don't we play a video game?" Jay asked.

"What video game would you be implying to play?"

Jay smirked and said, "Slender." Kai and Cole gulped. I did not know what game they were talking about but I agreed.

We all sat in front of the T.V , Jay found a way to hook the laptop up to the television so the display of the video game would show up on the television.

Lloyd came in and said, "Hey what are you guys play-" He stopped as the title appeared, 'Slender' he screamed and ran off, was this video game that scary?

"What is the concept of this game?" I asked Jay.

"You have to find the eight pages before Slenderman finds you and kills you," Jay replied. The controller was in front of us, we were waiting for someone to pick it up and volunteer.

"I'll go first," Cole said picking up the controller, we all watched intently as he gathered three pages, then he looked behind him.

"AHHHH!" We all screamed, then it said, 'Game Over.'

"Okay, I AM NOT going again!" Cole said.

"Pfft, I bet I will get all eight pages!" Kai said as he picked up the controller.

He didn't even get one page then he saw Slenderman next to a tree, he screamed and let go of the controller covering his eyes, "I don't wanna play anymore! I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!" he yelped.

"Ugh, man Slenderman got you, I'm going to go next." Jay grabbed the controller and found 1 page then the camera went static.

"I'm not looking, tell me what happened!" Jay yelled.

"Slenderman has captured you, Jay." I say to him picking up the controller.

"I shall attempt to grab these parchments," I say as I walk through the forest. I grab 5 pages but get captured by him.

"Well you all failed miserably," A feminine voice came from the doorway. I turn and see Mara there.

"Oh and you think you can get them all pretty lady?" Kai said.

"Of course I do Torchman, give me that controller," she said sitting on the couch, Kai handed her the controller.

We all watched as she easily found all eight papers in one minute, "Piece of Cake!" she says lying down on the couch.

"Well goodnight everyone, see you in the morning," she said happily walking off to her room.

"Well I think we can all agree that we are not going to sleep!" Cole said.

"Agreed." We all said.

"Alrighty, if only we had someone to stay up with." Jay said.

"You do!" Lloyd, Nya, and Mara say from the doorway.

"Let's play truth or dare." Lloyd said.

"Okay, Jay Truth or Dare?" Kai asked.

"Mmm, Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nya," he said with a smirk.

They both blushed. "Uh, Okay?" Jay said as he leaned in.

They both kissed, and after Jay fainted, we all laughed, I had turned on my humor switch.

After he woke up, he said we shouldn't play anymore, we all grew tired and eventually fell asleep.

**#Mara's P.O.V**

(In The Morning)

I let the sunlight enter my eyes, I was laying on what felt like a muscular chest, I look up and see Zane's face, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I will just stay in the position I'm in.

(30 minutes later~)

I wake up again and look up, Zane was still sleeping, he then lifted his eyes open and looked down, only to see me looking up at him, he blushed as I got up.

"Um, good morning Mara," he whispered.

"Good morning, Zane."

"Would you like to aid me in creating breakfast?"

"Sure!"

We enter the kitchen and he reaches for the pancake mix and I reach for the plates, then suddenly our faces our inches apart.

"Zane,"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"As do I,"

"Zane, I'm an angel of the elements, and all of my friends have been captured by the serpentine, Alane, Ella, and Belle."

"An angel, you mean theoretically?"

"No Zane, I mean literally, I am an angel of element, as all my friends."

"Oh, well that explains your beauty." He says to me, I blush and he smiles.

"Zane we must sa-" *ALARM*

Zane and I rush to the bridge, there were serpentine sightings. It showed us footage from a security camera, they were carrying three bodies.

"I hope they're not dead." I say tears start to form in my eyes.

Then to my surprise Zane hugged me, "It's going to be okay," he whispers in my ear.

We pull away and he says, "Mara,"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I am a robot," he says to me.

"A robot, How unique, it just makes you more interesting, just like me!"

"I'm glad you have excepted me, I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Zane, have you forgotten, we were best friends back at our village, even if you were Slenderman I would accept you."

"Thank you, Mara."

"No problem, Zane, now let's go kick some Serpentine butt!"

He chuckles as we jump off the Bounty.

"You don't have a vehicle!" he yells from his snowmobile.

"No, I have a cloud." I yell back as a cloud forms below me.

"Shouldn't we have woken up the others!?" He yells.

"No need!" Cole yells from behind us, we look behind us and see Jay's Storm Glider, Kai's Blade Cycle, Cole's Tread Assault, and Lloyd's Ultra Dragon.

"How did you guys know?!" I yell back.

"We were watching you guys ever since you woke up on Zane's Chest!" Jay yelled back, I blushed and Zane blushed too.

We all landed in the center of Jamonicai Village. We spotted them splitting up each of them taking one of my friends.

"Zane and Mara search for any other snakes, Jay and I will go after Skales, Kai go after Skalidor, and Lloyd go after Fangtom." Cole ordered. We watched as they ran off.

**#Cole's P.O.V**

Jay and I ran down the dark alley, he was dragging a body next to him, from what it looked like, I think it was a girl.

"Ugh, a dead end."

"Skales!" Jay and I yell jumping out of the shadows.

"Ahh, the ninja, come to resscue this young lady, here take her, she isss a burden!" He threw the body towards us and took off, Jay ran after him and I went up to the body, My fingers went to her neck, good, a pulse.

I take the bag off her head and I gasp.

"Alane?"

**Gosh! That was a LONG chapter, it took a lot out of me, and I hope you enjoy it! ;)**


	3. I Wish I Could Tell You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the song from Tangled.**

**#Cole's P.O.V**

_(Flashback)_

_(The Marty Opinheimer School Of Performing Arts)_

_I sit on my bed in my dorm, I share it with my best friend Tony, well he was my best friend until one day._

"_Tony,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't think I want to do this, you know, be a singer and dancer."_

_Tony's eyes widened, "What do you mean, bub?"_

"_Whoah, Tony calm down."_

"_Heh, you know, usually I would listen to you, but your father set me in charge to make sure you don't make a mockery of his legacy"_

"_Now you really sound like him,"_

"_Oh, then why don't you run along, and go be a docter, ooh, or you could be a chef, I don't care, but we are no longer friends, bye-bye."_

_My eyes widen, "Wow, Tony. I thought you were more than that." I say as I walk out the door._

_I was walking down the hallway and I run into a girl and we fall down on top of each other._

"_I am so s-sorry!" I say to her getting up, I offer a hand to her and she takes it._

"_No, no. it was my fault, I'm Alane, you?" _

"_I, I a-am Cole."_

"_I think I should call you Mr, Stutter," she said sarcasticly and walking off._

_(End of Flashback~)_

My hand cups her cheek, "Alane?"

Her eyes lazily open, "Ugh, Cole?"

"You, you remember m-me?"

"Of course I do Mr. Stutter,' she says with a smile. She tries to get up but falls into my arms.

"U-uh, sorry." She says.

"Let's get to the Bounty."

**#Kai's P.O.V**

I chased after Skalidor, finally he came to a fence but just jumped over it and left the body.

I ran up to it and checked for a pulse, good.

I took the bag off her head.

"Ella?"

_(Flashback~)_

_I was in my father's shop, Four Weapons , Nya and I were teenagers._

_This girl came along, and she was breathtaking, beautiful face and beautiful hair, my mouth was agape as she walked by and came to the shop, Nya was watching me the whole time._

"_Hi, I am looking for a katana, I need one for my father, my name is Ella."_

"_I am sure we have one in stalk, let me check." Nya said and walked off._

"_Or, I could make you one!" I offered._

"_Well, it needs to be dependable, he is going into war."_

"_Uh, of course, my father was the best blacksmith in Ninjago City!"_

_I run over to the forge and create a katana, until it hit the water._

_It just curled up, and I was so embarrassed._

"_Here you are miss, sorry if my brother was bothering you," Nya said as she gave Ella the katana, Ella blew me a kiss and walked off._

"_You idiot." Nya said and smacked me over the head._

"_Ow." I say and get back to working._

_(End of Flashback~)_

She would never remember who I am, would she?

I picked her up (bridal style) and ran back to the Bounty.

I hope Lloyd is okay.

**#Lloyd's P.O.V**

Now that I was a teenager, it sure was more difficult to run, I wasn't used to these taller legs, and it was even more difficult to do Spinjitzu, but there was an advantage, I got all the ladies, I guess I was pretty good looking.

I chased Fangtom down an alley and he came to a fence, he jumped and left the body. I didn't know where the pulse was so I just put my head on it's stomach, and it was breathing.

I take off the bag.

"Belle?"

_(Flashback~)_

_I had run away from Darkley's and was sitting in a nearby park, trying to remain invisible. I never told anyone I never really wanted to be evil, I just wanted my dad to be proud of me._

"_Hi there, I'm Belle" a girl with golden yellow hair takes a seat next to me._

"_H-hi, I'm Lloyd, I like your hair." _

"_Thanks, it has the power to heal."_

"_Are you messing with me?" I say back._

"_Nope, do you have a scratch?"_

"_Yeah," I say to her holding up my arm._

_She puts her hair over it and has a beautiful singing voice._

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

_My scratch healed like nothing was there, I try to say thanks but she just leaves._

_(End of Flashback~)_

I doubt she would even remember me, but the weird thing was she was as old as me, Oh well.

I pick her up and head for the bounty.

**#Mara's P.O.V**

All the boys came in with girls in their arms, except for Cole, she was walking on her own.

"Mara?"

"Alane!" I say hugging her.

"Zane, remember I told you about my friends," He nods.

"Well these three girls are my friends, and remember I said they were all angels,"

"WHAT?!" Cole, Lloyd, and Kai yell.

"Yep,"

"Oh, well that explains her beauty." Cole says, Alane wasn't looking at him but was blushing.

"Well, I bet this has been a tiring day for you all, we have a room for the four girls, you may move them there," Sensei says.

"Yes Sensei," we all say.

Zane pulled me aside and said, "Mara, I need to tell you something,"

"Yes, Zane?"

'Mara, I-" We were stopped when Alane called my name.

"Zane, what were you going to say?"

"Um, never mind, go to Alane." He says.

"Uh, Okay, goodnight Zane,"

"Good night."

I run over to Mara and think about what Zane was going to tell me, I may never know. Belle, and Ella were in their beds, I go up to Alane.

"Yes?"

"What is it with you and that beach blonde guy,"

My cheeks go scarlet, " You mean Zane?"

"Is that his name," I nod. "Oh, well what is it with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed, he stares at you with the dreamy eyes,"

"Pfft, no he doesn't, Zane and I are best friends!"

"Not from what it looks like," she says to me.

"Whatever, let's just go to bed." I say climbing into the covers.

I was about to dose off when I hear, "He tottaly likes you!"

"Ugh, be quiet."

**#Zane's P.O.V**

I was so close to telling her that I like her, I guess it will have to be another time. I walk into our room and all the guys are staring at me smirks on their faces.

"What?"

"You like Mara don't you?" Jay asked.

"No, I do not."

"Dude, we have seen the way you look at her, I mean come on," Kai added in.

"I do not like her, you all are being paranoid."

"You soo like her Zane." Cole said.

"I don't, but I could say the same to all of you!"

The all blushed, my work here is done. Cole recovered first and said,

"Why don't we go to bed, loverboy."

"I do not like her!"

'I wish I could tell you Mara, that I think I love you' I think to myself and go into sleep mode

**Me: ZANE I LOVE YOU**

**Zane: O_O**

**Me: How many kids do you think well have?**

**Zane: Help me *gets pulled away by me***

**Me:Shhh**


	4. Just Tell Me

**#Mara's P.O.V**

'I wish I could tell you Zane, that I think I love you.' I think as I drift off into a deep sleep.

(In The Morning)

I let the sunlight enter my eyes, I look over to the clock. 11:34, HOLY CRAP!

I jump out of bed landing with a big thump, I fell straight on my face, apparently Zane had heard it, because he came rushing straight into my room.

He offers a hand, "Mara, are you okay?"

"Of course, just a little off is all."

"May I ask what is troubiling you,"

"N-no, I mean um, I am just thinking about my life is all,"

"Well okay Mara, Sensei and all of us are waiting for you in the dining area," he says leaving and shutting the door behind him. 'Great move Mara,' I think as I enter the shower, I brush my teeth and put on casual clothes.

I walk out to see Ella, Belle, and Alane in ninja suits facing me.

"Look, we're ninja!" They all exclaim.

Ella had on a white ninja suit with gold trimmings, it was like Zane's but more feminine. Belle had a purple ninja suit, and Alane had on a Light Pink ninja suit with white trimmings.

"I am the ninja of Wind!" Alane exclaimed.

"I am the ninja of Life!" Ella added.

"I am the ninja of Metal!" Belle said.

Cole was looking at Alane with dreamy eyes, same with Kai and Ella, and Lloyd and Belle, Jay was doing the same with Nya, but Zane was staring into space. 'I don't think he likes me,' I think.

"Mara, you are the ninja of water," Sensei said getting up. "NINJA-GO!" he engulfed me in his gold tornado when he stopped I was in a pale blue ninja suit with gold trimmings.

Zane's mouth was agape and the other ninja were looking at him and snickering. He was just staring at me, maybe he was daydreaming.

"You all will go with one of the ninja and find your golden weapons, Zane with Mara, Kai with Ella, Cole with Alane, and Lloyd with Belle."

"Yes Sensei." We all say and run off.

"Would you like to take my Snowmobile?" Zane asks.

"Sure," I say, since there was no room in the back I had to sit in his lap, my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beat speed up with each breath he took.

"Zane, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just, it is hard to explain Mara."

"Please, take your time,"

"Well I get this weir- , we have reached our destination." He said to me.

"Ugh, Zane why can't you just tell me?!" I yell at him, his eyes widen.

"Mara, I-"

No, no Zane, I want you to tell me why you are so more closed off then you were when we were in the village!"

"Mara,"

"NO, let's just find this golden weapon and get out of here." I walk towards the ocean and grab my two blade daggers and a clear dragon appeared.

"Not now you stupid dragon!" It nuzzled me and flipped me onto it's back.

"At least you're being nicer than Zane," I say and I look over to Zane he was sitting by a tree his head in his hands.

I get off my dragon and run over to him, he was silently crying.

"Zane?"

"Ugh, *gasp* Hello Mara,"

"Zane are you okay."

"Mara," he says taking my hands in his, "Mara, the reason I have been so distant, is because I wasn't sure how to tell you, that I have loved you ever since I saw your face."

I smiled, "Zane, you could've just told me."

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same, I-" I stopped him and placed my lips against his, it was obvious he didn't know how to do it, but he tried and he was pretty good, my arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist, her pushed forward a bit, and pulled away.

"I'm glad you feel the same," he said with a smile.

"I always have, Zane." I say and kiss him again.

**Sooo, do you guys likey? Next chapter will be Cole and Alane, I know you probably felt bad for Zane. I know I did.**

**Zane: Help me**

**Me: Shh, you're going to ruin the moment.**


	5. Finding The Weapons

**#Alane's P.O.V**

"So, it's great to see you again," Cole yelled from his Tread Assault.

"Ha ha , yeah. I wonder what my gold weapon is going to be." I yell back.

"Sensei told me two blade fans,"

"Oh, cool!"

I landed and jumped down and put away my wings, Cole jumped out of his Tread Assault, we walk towards the hill the fans were resting on.

I take them and a brown dragon appears, "Hello, I wish to protect these golden weapons, not destroy them." I say to it.

"Well, if you wish to protect them, I shall aid you in doing so," it says back.

"Whoah, you can talk? AWESOME!" I jump on it's back as it lightly chuckles, I get off of it and walk up to Cole.

"Thanks for helping me, Mr. Stutter." I say and hug him, he hugs back, then my dragon lightly pushes me forward, and were nose to nose.

"Uh, Lets go, the others must be waiting," I say and walk up to my dragon.

"I think I'll name you…Wendy!" She snorts and pushes off the ground and begins flying. _Did we almost kiss?_

"_You sure did." _I hear Wendy say in my mind.

"_You can read my mind?"_

"_Of course, I also can do many other things, like helping in relationships."_

"_Oh, shut up!"_

She chuckles and begins flying towards the Destiny's Bounty.

I look over to Cole and he was still a bright shade of red, he looked so cute.

"Ha ha, girl you've got it bad," Wendy says.

"Ugh!"

**#Ella's P.O.V**

I knew I have seen Kai before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So, uh, Sensei said your weapon would be a magic staff," Kai tried to start a conversation.

"That sounds cool, Kai, I think I remember you, did you used to own a blacksmith shop?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I remember you, you were trying to impress me by making my dad a katana!"

"Uh, yeah, anyways, what happened to your dad?"

"He, um, he died." I say and a couple tears run down my cheeks.

"Ella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's fine." After that there was an awkward silence for the rest of the ride. We reached this patch of flowers and I saw the magic staff in a tree stump.

"Oh, great." I say sarcasticly.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Kai, "Don't worry, we'll find a way." I smile and he smiles to, suddenly he leans closer and so do I, and then I realize what is happening.

"Uh, let's go get the weapons." I say awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah."

I walk to the staff and touch it and a vine incases my hand, "AHH!" I screech in pain as thorns come out, "ELLA!" I hear Kai say.

A green dragon appears, "I wish to protect the –AGH- I want to protect it, like you!" I yell at it. It smiles and my hand is released, "That feels much better, thank you."

It snorts and I jump on it's back.

"Lets go Kai!"

"Alright, race ya!" he speeds off and I begin to fly, I am totally going to win!

**#Belle's P.O.V**

"So, Belle, why are you my age?" Lloyd asked.

"An accident with Tomorrow Tea, you?"

"Same," he said. He was silent for the rest of the trip, I think I liked him a bit, but I couldn't be sure, I mean we just met, I think. We arrived in front of this silo and went inside, there stood a golden bow and golden quiver.

"Okay, I'm going to go get it," I say to Lloyd.

"Be careful," he says back hugging me.

"Uh, yeah, okay." I hug him back and head for the bow. I touch it and my hand is engulfed in metal. A grey dragon appeared.

"Lloyd! What do I do?!" I yelled.

"Tell it you want to protect it!" He yells back.

"I want to protect it, like you, mighty dragoness." I say to it, it snorts and puts me on it's back.

"Awesome!" I yell and Lloyd laughs. I go up to Lloyd and kiss him on the cheek, he lets out an unmanly squeak, and I giggle and board my dragon and we arrive at the bounty.

**#Cole's P.O.V**

We were all waiting for Zane and Mara to arrive an as son as they did Zane went straight to his room with a smile on his face.

"What's up with Zane?" I ask Mara, she smiles and says, "I'm sure he will tell you guys later." She sigs happily and walks to her room.

"Let's go see what's up with him." I say as Me, Jay, and Kai go into our room.

**#Zane's P.O.V**

I plop down on my bed and sigh happily, the guys come in and sit on their beds.

"So what's up with you?" Cole asks.

"Well, if you all must know, Mara and I have pursued a relationship." I say.

"Ha ha, I knew it!" Jay taunted.

"Ugh, I wish Ella and I were like that." Kai admitted.

"Yeah, I hear you, man." Cole said.

I sigh happily and lay back down on my pillow, and Cole, Kai, and Jay all grunt.

"Everyone report to the bridge," Sensei said over the loud-speaker. We all run inside and Sensei has a smile on his face.

"I am going to be sending all of you on vacation, you all have been working hard so you have earned it."

"Whoo, hoo!" Everyone except me yelled. This was going to be fun.

(On Vacation)

We were all by the lake in our swim wear, I was wearing white swim trunks with a white t-shirt on, Cole was wearing black swimming trunks and no shirt, Jay was wearing Blue trunks and blue t-shirt, and Kai was wearing red trunks and no shirt. Lloyd and Belle had stayed back to have alone time as Sensei went somewhere else.

All the girls were in the water and swimming around in the lake, they went under and quickly came up screaming, Mara clung to me and said, "There's a shark down there!" The boys were wordless I moved my head towards the other girls and they went up to them to comfort them, as soon as they came up to them they clung to the boys, I silently laughed.

"We'll go kill that shark!" Jay said.

We all jumped down and started punching and kicking, little did we know it had much more power than we thought.

**Ooh Cliffy!**

**Zane: I know what happened!**

**Me: Shh**

**Zane: then let me go!**

**Me: Ugh.**


	6. CandyMan

**Hello my fellow laborers, sorry for the late update, school and what not. So, here is mini cake for you all, take it before Cole eats it, anyways, this chapter will be as much as I can do before I am tired of writing!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Since the ninja and the girls went on vacation, Belle and I stayed back to have alone time, even though we aren't really romantically interested in each other, well I know I am, I plan to make that change.

"So, Belle, I was wondering if you.." I start to say.

"If I?"

"If you wanted to go on a date with me..?"

"Hmmm, sure!" she says with a smile, she places a kiss on my cheek and walks off whistiling a soft tune.

"YES! WHOO HOO!" I say and do a victory dance, oh no, I have to figure out what I have to wear!

**Mara's P.O.V**

"They have been dwn there for too long!" I yell in worry.

"I'm sure they're fine, probably just finishing him off," Alane said, tears forming in her eyes. She lit up and looked over to the lake, I did too.

They all were walking towards us with Kai's body in their hands, Ella rushed over.

"What happened!?" She yelled at them.

"It bit him," Cole said looking down at him.

"Kai?" Nya said rushing in, no response.

"He's breathing right!?" Ella asked in worriment.

"Yeah, but we should get him to a doctor, and fast." Jay said.

**Cole's P.O.V**

"I CAN'T THIS LONG!" I yell in frustraightment, I couldn't just wait to see if he was okay, although I loved all my brothers equally, Kai is my best friend, he can't just _go_ like that.

Zane was sitting and looking at the ground with a frown, Mara was trying to comfort him, Jay was trying to comfort Nya while she was crying, Ella was in the corner and silently crying, until the doctor came in.

He looked at us and said, "Are you the ones wh brought the red ninja in?"

"YES, yes that's u-us" I say trying to hold tears back.

"Well he is going to be okay, but he wishes for all of you to come and see him."

I didn't even say anything and ran out the door and barged into his room.

"Kai!" I yell and his head darts up, I hug him.

"Uh, hey man, got a little bromance going?" he says to me.

"Uh, no. I'm just glad you're okay," I say and sit in the chair next to him, Zane walked in, only two people at a time could see him, I'm surprised Nya or Ella didn't come.

"Hello Kai, I take it you're feeling better," Zane said and walked up to Kai.

"Yep!" Kai said and held out his fist for a fist bump, Zane just looked at it and put his flat hand on it and scratched his head.

"No Zane, you have to fist bump my fist." Kai said and Zane did so, Kai smiled.

"Hey guys, where is Nya?" he asked.

"I will go get her, and I will get Jay too." Zane said and walked out the door.

"I better go too," I said and got up, only for Kai to grab my wrist. I looked at him in a confused way.

"Thanks man." He said, I just nodded and walked out the door, only for Jay and Nya to run in.

"YOU GOT BIT MAN, BIIIIT!" I heard Jay yell, I chuckled and entered the waiting room, only to see Zane asleep and Mara asleep on his shoulder, we had been there all night, I went over to Ella to reassure her that Kai was okay.

"Hey Ella, Kai is fine." I say to her and she looks up, she said she wanted to see him right when Jay and Nya walked in, they were probably going to hit it off in the hospital room.

**Ella's P.O.V**

I walked in the hospital room and Kai looked up and smiled, I smiled back and sat in the chair next to him. I looked at him as he cupped my cheek his glove was still on, he gently pulled me closer to him, I closed my eyes and prepared for the kiss that was about to happen.

I open my eyes and see Kai looking at the doorway blushing, Cole was in the doorway smirking, I start blushing as well.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone likes hospitilaized men," Cole said and walked out the door, I was still blushing at the incident before me and Kai looked over to me.

"I'm gonna go, you get some rest." I say and kiss his cheek and walk out the door, ugh, we were so close, darn you COLE!

**Cole's P.O.V**

3 weeks after Kai was put in the hospital, Lloyd was on his date and we had nothing to do, we decided to play seven minutes in heaven. The bottle landed on Zane and Mara, luckily not me.

"I am confused, I cannot die, and Mara is from heaven." Zane said with a confused face, I face-palmed as Jay explained it to him, Zane turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh," Zane said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Zane, I don't want to either, but we must." She said and pulled Zane into the closet, we waited a minute then we heard a thump.

"I'm uncomfortable," Jay said, we were all relieved he had just fainted when she opened the door he fell on the ground.

"Uh, oops." Marasaid blushing.

"Let's not play this, how bout' we put on some music and have a partay!" Jay said.

"We can't invite people though," I said.

"I mean our own personal party," he said.

"Hmm ok, we can play karoke." I say.

They all cheered and we started dancing, I was the DJ, then Mara came up and told me," I wanna sing #56."

"Ok," I say and start putting on the song, Candyman by Christina Aguliera, all the girls were back up dancers and they all changed into vintage World War II outfits. Then Mara started singing, and we were all speechless. **(I don't own this song or Ninjago.)**

_Candyman, candyman _

_Sweet sugar candyman _**(Alane ,Ella, and Nya are dancing in the back.)**

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night _

_He really had me working up an appetite _

_He had tattoos up and down his arm _

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm _

_He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop _

_He's a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman _

_A sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman_

_Ooo yeah.._

_He took me to this spider club at Hollywood and Vine _

_We drank champagne and we danced all night _

_We shook the paparazzi for a big suprise _

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow`s headline_

_He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman _

_A sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman_

_Se bop bop _

_Hey yeah _

_..._

_He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman oh _

_a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman_

_Woo yeah_

_Well by now I`m getting all bothered and hot _

_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot _

_He had lips like sugar cane _

_Good things come for the boys who wait_

_Candyman can... _

_Candyman Candyman _

_"Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine" _

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sweet sugar candyman _

_He's a one-stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop _

_Sweet sugar candyman _

_He's a one-stop, got me hot, makin my uh pop _

_Sweet sugar candyman _

_He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop _

_Sweet sugar candy man_

_He's got those lips like sugar cane _

_Good things come for the boys who wait_

_He's a one-stop shop with a real big uh _

_He's a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman _

_a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman _

_a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman _

_a sweet-talking, sugar-coated candyman_

_Candyman, candyman_

She ended and everything went black as they all blew us a kiss, I woke up to see Mara, Alane, and Ella standing over Zane, Kai, Jay and I.

I sat up and Alane started laughing, "To much for ya?" she asked.

"Ugh," I said, I looked over to Zane, Jay and Kai, they probably fainted after me, I smiled as they sat up.

"Ugh what happened?" Jay asked, then he saw Nya in her outfit and fainted again.

Zane checked on Jay and Kai looked over to me, "Where's Lloyd?"

"On his date," I say with a smile, wonder how it is going.

**I liked it, how bout' you?**


	7. Oh God

**I just want to thank all of you great peeps out there, I love ya'll! Oh BTW My friend and I have captured all the ninja except for Lloyd…. *smiles evily* Heh heh**

**All the ninja: NOOO**

**Lloyd P.O.V**

I still can't believe she said yes, we were in this fancy resteraunt, she had on a beautiful knee length purple dress and I had on a green polo shirt and some light blue jeans.

"Well, Lloyd, I honestly think you are super cute… even before you were a teen," Belle said.

"Really? Well, I thought you always liked stupid Sheen, he always stole the beautiful girls." I say and blush and Belle did too.

"Oh, well, well, well, looks like the beautiful Belle is finally on a date with a beast," Sheen, his snobby voice filled my ears, but slightly mature.

I turn around and see a teen Sheen, about my height, I was taller by an inch or so, "What do you want?" I say to him.

"Why, beautiful Belle of course…" he got closer to her and I blocked him.

"What are you doing?!" I raise my voice.

"How about we take this outside?!" he yells at me.

"Gladly." I say as Belle grabs my wrist.

"Please don't, I'm not someone to fight over, I just want this to be a nice night."

"No, Belle, I'm going to protect you." I say sternly and follow Sheen outside.

"Heh heh, well no stupid Green Ninja powers, got it?" Sheen said, I just grunted and got in the fighting stance. I kicked and blocked, punched and blocked, I couldn't land a blow.

"Why don't you give up, Brad's already got Belle," Sheen said.

"Belle?" I say and look at her, she was completely fine, then I feel a kick to the face and feel a dagger wrenched in my chest, not where my heart was.

"Ha ha, come Belle, let's leave Mister Garmadon here to rot." Sheen said going towards Belle, but she ran up to me and franticlly looked at my body.

"Lloyd?"

I open my eyes and met her pale blue ones, I try to smile but wince at all the pain I was in, she just looked at me in worriment, she tore off my shirt (which made me blush) and looked at the dagger, her face lit up as she put some of her hair on the spot.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

I felt like a new person, although the dagger was still in my chest, I felt completely healed, I sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, so much." I say to her.

"It was no big de-" I stopped her and kissed her deeply, although I didn't really have experience, I read some magazines and what not, we kept kissing then broke away, I looked her in the eye.

"Belle, I love you." I say to her, she smiles and looks away to hide her blush, but my hand pulls her face to look at me and I kiss her again. We brake away and she smiles.

"I- I love you too."

I smile and get up and take my shirt off the ground, I offer a hand and she takes it.

"You should've kept your shirt off," she says to me as I squeeze her hand.

"Haha, well I could take it off if you want, while I'm training of course, you can also bring the other girls to see the others with their shirts off."

"I'll make sure of it."

(Back at the Destiny's Bounty)

"Yeah, so take your shirts off during training," I say to the guys in our room.

"You sure, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I sure."

"Uh, well okay." Jay said, we went to the training course and perpouslly made a lot of noise and took off our shirts, and then the girls walked in…

**Mara's P.O.V**

Oh. My. Freaking. Baby Jesus.

**Alane's P.O.V**

I think I'm melting…

**Belle P.O.V**

Even better than last night.

**Ella's P.O.V**

Oh god, here it comes, the urge to take off my shirt.

**Nya's P.O.V**

Oh god.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Ha ha. She totally thought I was hot, which I know I am.

**Zane's P.O.V**

…..

**Kai's P.O.V**

Heh heh, mission accomplished.

**Jay's P.O.V**

*gulp* Don't do it Jay, don't do it… AGH stupid urge to take off Nya's shirt, AGH!

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I have my ways, when it comes to ladies…

**Mara's P.O.V**

Alane looked like she was melting, Ella fainted, Belle just laughed, Nya was staring at Jay, and I, well, I was speechless, we all decided to drag Ella's body into the living room, we all sat around her as she began to wake up.

"Ugh, that was sooo hot." Alane said.

"Yeah," we all say.

"Well I bet it was just a game to make us think they were hot," Ella said.

Alane smirked, "Well two can play at that game.."

**THE END, not really. Tell me what you think they should do…**

**BUH BYE!**


	8. Revenge Gone Bad

**Hey guys, I feel like having a uber funny chappie, so here ya go!**

**#Mara's P.O.V**

Alane whispered the plan into my ear, although it was risky, it would be the perfect revenge, I got up as all the others did, Cole was in his room and Jay and Zane had their backs turned to the door, arguing about some cake recipe, I walk in Cole's room and shut the door.

"Hey Cole," I say he looks up from his book and smiles.

"Hey, hey, hey Mara." He kids, I chuckle and look around, I was supposed to pretend that we kissed when I came out of the room.

I pretend to look for something of Zane's, I go for the door and stop, I go up to Cole.

"You need a new look," I say I tore his shirt, messed up his hair, and put lip stick on him, only for him to smear it, just what I wanted.

"You sure?" he asks, I nod and exit, Kai had joined Zane and Jay's conversation, and I smeared lip stick on myself and messed my hair up a bit, and walked right pass the boys, I could see Zane fuming and ready to go confront Cole but Kai stopped him.

The plan was working great.

**#Ella's P.O.V**

I climbed through the window of Cole's room and looked at him, Mara had messed him up, but in a good way.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Climbing through your window," he just shrugged as I exited, I smeared lipstick on my face and messed my hair up, I walked right pass them and I saw Kai fuming, then Nya came out with the same look, and walked right passed them, they all yelled "COLE!" and stormed into their room, seconds later we heard a loud thump and Cole scream, " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

We all exchanged glances and ran in the room, we saw Zane pinning Cole up against the wall and Kai and Jay punching him in random places.

"What is wrong with you?!" Zane yelled, I have never seen him like that before, we had to tell them it was a joke… and fast.

**#Zane's P.O.V**

Words could not explain my feelings, sadness, infuriation, and worst of all, betrayed… by Mara, it wasn't like her to do something like that, and Cole doing it with the other girls too, I just kept him pinned while Kai and Jay tortured him, he deserved good punishment for what he's done to what I call my heart.

**#Jay's P.O.V**

Ho. Ho. Ho. Cole was never getting out of this, I just felt so betrayed, by my brother, but most of all, by Nya, I loved her and never did anything like that, nor would I ever want to, I just kept punching him and lightning was now coming from my hands, causing more torture than he needed, but I needed something to beat down, and this back-stabber I call a brother was the perfect punching bag.

**#Kai's P.O.V**

Just. Keep. Punching. I was infuriated, just so frustrated, Cole was my best friend, my brother, and he just decided to have some smooch time with all the girls on the ship, but what really made me mad was he looked me right in the eye and said he didn't do anything, I just felt so betrayed, and kept glancing at Zane, boy, Zane looked furious he clenched his teeth and slammed Cole into the wall, I've never seen Zane like that, but I just kept punching.

**#Mara's P.O.V**

This was getting more serious then we wanted, we all cleaned our selves up and yelled, "It was a joke!"

They all let go of Cole who slid down the wall, Zane had the guiltiest look on his face, Jay kept looking at Cole and I and his eyes began to tear up, Kai just closed his eyes, refusing to look at anyone. Zane ran up to Cole and lifted him up, he was beaten down pretty hard.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Cole, I didn't mean to-" Zane tried to say but Cole just shook his head and smiled, "It was revenge guys, it was fun, excluding you guys torturing me…" He said and coughed at the end, Zane just looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"Well, let me say this, we are never messing with you girls again," Kai said and went up to Cole, "Sorry, man." He said, Cole just smiled and nodded.

Boy, let me say we are never doing that again. Alane walked out the door and to the porch, Cole followed her, I already knew what was going to happen.

**I like seeing Zane mad, it makes me love him even more, say what you think!**


	9. Disneyland

**Hey guys, sorry for late update, lost meh laptop, theeen I have all this school work, well here it is, the amusement park in this chapter is Disneyland, I went and am now obsessed!**

**Cole's P.O.V**

I ran after Alane, into the dark night, I was going to ask her to go to Disneyland, Zane, Kai, Me, Jay, and Lloyd had gotten three day passes, and I bought an extra ticket, the first time we went, we had to cut it short because of Serpentine.

"Hey, uh, Alane, can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Sure thing Cole, shoot." She said with a smile.

God, she looked so cute, her light brown hair glistening in the moonlight, her beautiful lips seductively told me to pull closer, but I refused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Disneyland…?" I said.

Her eyes widened and her arms went around my neck and she pulled me into a tight hug, she was jumping up and down still hugging me, I felt so… so…. Complete.

"Oh my god, Cole! How did you know, I love Disneyland!" she said, she pecked me on the lips, thinking it meant nothing, well, let me tell you, it felt like something to me.

"Oh my god, let's tell the others, they can go with us!" she said running into the dining room where everyone await, I walked in as she said "Disneyland!"

Jay jumped up and screamed like a girl, Zane looked at Mara who was jumping up and down, Kai and Jay were jumping up and down hugging, Ella and Nya were laughing, Lloyd was screaming and running around the room, and Belle was doing the same, so it was settled, they were going to.

(At DisneyLand)

We were on the Pirates of The Carribean ride, we were sitting quietly then suddenly heard Jay and Kai sing.

"YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" they were both horrible, but they both loved Disneyland so much, it made me laugh, then we all started singing it, and all the other boats were staring at us.

We got off, wondering what we were going to go on next.

"Can we go on It's a small world?!" Jay said jumping up and down, Nya was laughing at him.

"That stupid ride, with all the stupid freaky dolls?" I said, he nodded.

"No." I said and began to think about some other rides, oh! I got it, we can go on Big Foot Rapids!

"Let's go on Big Foot Rapids!" I say, and everyone nods, and we eventually get on the ride. We were all going through the rapids and a big wave came over Kai, he was the only one who got drenched out of the whole ride.

"Aww, come on!" Kai yelled for the umpteenth time, then the ride ended and we had to wait for Kai to dry off.

"Let's go on the farous wheel!" Alane yells, oh god, this is gonna be bad.

(AT the Top of The Faris Wheel)

I tightly gripped the side of each bar, I was terribly afraid of heights, and to make it worse, we were swinging.

"You alright Cole?" Alane asked, we each took our own cart, Zane with Mara, Lloyd with Belle, and Jay, Nya, Ella, and Kai took one together.

"Y-yeah, I-im peachy." I said. I could hear Kai and Jay yell, "Whoo, ha ha ha." I couldn't wait to get off this thing.

(Off of the Ride)

"Let's go on Tower of T error!" Jay yelled, god, everyone agrred, this wasn't going to be good either.

(On the ride)

I sat next to Jay, and each time we went down, I gripped the handles harder, then they broke, I started to hug Jay, I was really scared.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"I'm hugging you," I said.

"Why, exactly?"

"Because, I love you bro." I say to him.

"Not now Cole!" he says trying to push me off of him, but I clung to him, then the picture was taken.

(Off of the ride)

"What is Cole doing?!" Kai said laughing.

"It appears he is hugging Jay," Zane said.

"Yeah, he was." Jay said acwardly.

They bought the picture, and it was already eight o'clock, the guys and the girls went in different cars, so we climbed into our car and began driving, then Kai broke the silence.

"Okay, why were you hugging Jay?"

"Because, I love my bro," I said.

"That's gay, man."

"OKAY! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

Silence. I was really embarresed, then Jay said, "It's all good, man, you could've told me."

"Yeah, whatever."

Zane turned on the radio and put his hands back on the steering wheel.

"I think some music would lighten the mood," he said. We heard a couple songs, including a horrible duet of Call me Maybe by Kai and Jay, or should I call them Jay-z and Kailee Rae Jempson.

"Well, that was…amusing." Zane said. Then the worst of songs came on, and Jay-z and Kaille Rae Jempson started singing.

"You're insecure, don't know what for," Jay sang.

"You're turnin' heads when you walk through the do-o-or," Kai continued.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but yo-ou" I sang.

"Come, on Zane join in," Kai said.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," Zane sang.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," We all joined in.

"And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell," A familiar voice came from the back, I turned to see Alane, god, she heard I was afraid of heights.

'What'cha doin here girl?" Jay asked.

"I climbed in, Jay-z." she said, weird, she knew my nickname for him.

"Jay-z? I like it," Jay said.

"Yeah, and Kai is Kaille Rae Jempsen, Zane is well, Zayn from One Direction, and Cole is Billy Cole." (Like Billy Joel)

We all laughed at her names, they were funny and we arrived at the Destiny's Bounty.

"Nice Singing Cole," Alane said to me.

"Well you should know you're beautiful," I say to her. She blushed and I did as well.

"Thanks Cole, it was really fun." She said and kissed me on the cheek. She walked off into her room, god, this was such a great night. I then heard Lloyd scream from our room, crap, they're torturing him again.

**I wanna make some shout-outs to my fave peeps out there, I love ya'll**

**VelvetPersona**

**YellowBook**

**M-and-Company**

**Ninjagosilverninja21**

**Punkrockgirl555**

**PythorMcnugget**

**And meh girl ZaneMetaKnightLover**

**I love all ya'll cake for all of yous!**


	10. Dead or Alive

**Hey everyone, so in this chappie, something dramatic happens, go DUH DUH DUH when it happens, you will know.**

**Zane's P.O.V**

I poked my head into Mara's room, she was on her bead listening to music, I walked in and sat on her bed.

"Mara, I'm going out with the guys, is that okay?"

Mara smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Course, Zane, I don't care, have fun!" she said and kissed me, I walked out the door to see the guys waiting. We actually weren't going out, we were each getting a present for Mara, it was her birthday tomorrow.

"Ready, Zane?" Cole asked. I nod, as we all walk out the door, we climbed in the car, Kai was driving. We arrive at the store. It took us about an hour to find a present, I got her a necklace, Cole got her a new music player, Kai got her some earrings, and Jay got her, well, is going to get her, a kitten.

We climb in the car, and once again Kai was driving, Cole was in front seat, and Jay and I were in the back, I eventually went to sleep. I felt something on my shoulder as I was sleeping, I opened my eyes to see Jay sleeping on my shoulder, I glanced at Cole who was sleeping as well, I glance at Kai, sleeping. I close my eyes and realize that Kai was sleeping!

I shot my eyes open and shout, "KAI!" Boom. The car hit Jay and I directly, I open my eyes to see complete white, I get up and here someone call my name, I turn to my right and see Jay there.

"Zane," he said, "Where are we?" I suddenly realized, "Jay, were dead." He looked at me like I was a drunkard, but then he realized too, I already missed Mara, I wonder how she was doing.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I woke up in a hospital room, dead silence, I look to my right and see Cole, but no Zane or Jay, we must have gotten in a car accident, all I could remember was falling asleep, no, I was driving, I caused this, Cole's eyes shot open ad he looked at me.

"Where are Jay and Zane?"

"No, idea."

The doctor came in and saw we were awake, his expression changed from surprised to guilt, I couldn't quite make out what he was muttering but then he looked at us.

"I hope you're feeling okay,"

"Yes, but could you tell us where our friends are."

"Your friends the white and blue ones," he said, I nod and he continues, "I am very sorry to inform you, but, they are no longer with us." I looked blankly at him, then I ripped the IV from my arm and ran down the hall way I barged into one door, to see Jay and Zane's lifeless bodies, they must've known they were going to die, because their hands were in a brotherly hand hold. I dropped to my knees as the nurse began to pull me away but I refused.

"No, why are you doing this, these are my brothers!"

"Sir, I understand, but you must leave at once." She said pulling me along with the help of three doctors, they threw me in my bed where I just stare blankly at the ceiling tears streaming down my face, there gone.

My brothers, they are gone.

(2 Weeks Later)

**(A/N Don't worry it gets better)**

The day of the funeral for Jay and Zane, I sat on my bed staring at the picture of all of us, with Lloyd, I began to weep, and Cole came out of the bathroom and sat on my bed with me, he patted my back.

"Hey, bro. They're in a better place now, and you know how Zane always smells like expensive cologne," he said and I nod, "he told me if anything ever happens to him, you could have his stuff so here, I found this in the bathroom." He handed me Zane's cologne, I set it on my nightstand and looked at the ground.

"It's all my fault…" I say faintly, I get up and walk towards our Ultra Sonic Radar, I jump in and Cole gets in, I noticed Jay and Zane's two empty seats, I shed a single tear and drove off to the place we said the funeral was going to be, we were going to bury them near where the Destiny's Bounty is always parked.

The funeral was awful, all I did was cry silently, then I got up to say something about them.

"Zane and Jay, we call them brothers, even though were not related, I know there is a connection between us, we are related, somehow, and if they can hear us, I want them to know, that they will be missed, and that we all love them."

As if saying the love us too, Lighting and a strong blizzard suddenly appeared, we all had to hurry and bury the body, we carried the casket into the hole, they were in the same casket, we began to pile dirt on it, but I couldn't go on, I stopped and went inside the Destiny's Bounty, we would have to finish in the morning.

**Zane's P.O.V**

"What are we going to do, Zane?" Jay asked, I saw a light in the distance I put a hand on Jay's shoulder and pointed towards it, he looked at it then looked at me, I nodded.

"Together, brother." He said.

"Together." I said and we each stepped into the light, I shot my eyes open and I gasped, I realized we were in our bodies, we were alive.

"Jay, were alive."

**Didn't see that coming did you?**


	11. Not What You Think

**Hey guys! New chappie…YAY! So, in this chappie there is abosolutely **

**No Yaoi, just some brotherly love! And yes, in this chapter something else happens to Zane, sorry but this story line is just too good!**

**Mara's P.O.V**

"Hey Cole," I say sadly, I still hadn't gotten over Zane, I just missed him so much, his smile, the way he would talk to me in the most comforting ways, I just couldn't believe he was….gone.

"Hi Mara, you okay?" Cole asked. "Not nesscarily," I say back, he frowns, "Listen, I was wondering if I could sleep in Zane's bed tonight, I mean I don't want to intrude on your privacy." I say.

"Not at all, we will just sleep in the living room." Cole replies with a smile.

"Thanks Cole."

I climb into Zane's bed and lay my head down on his pillow, he was the only one who understood, and he just, had to go. I fell into a deep sleep.

**Cole's P.O.V**

"Hey Kai." I said. "Hey, bro." he said back, he was watching some movie and eating popcorn.

"We have to sleep here tonight," I said, he just nods and kicked me off the couch and outstretched his legs.

"Seriously?" I ask, he nods and closes his eyes, I grab a blanket and try to sleep, but hear a loud thump come from our room.

I run to our room and see Mara had fallen off the bed, I was too tired to put her back in Zane's bed, so I just put her in mine, I then walked back to the living room to catch some Z's.

**Zane's P.O.V**

"Well, we need to get out of here!" Jay yelled.

"Once we break the casket, dirt will cascade down, and there will be no air, we must make it to the top before we suffercate." I say to him, "We will have 10.34 seconds to make it before dying."

"Oh, well, okay then." Jay says, we begin kicking and punching at the top of the casket, _crack, crack, boom._ Dirt fell, and we struggled to dig our way to the top, we made it to the top and saw the Destiny's Bounty. We ran in and saw Kai and Cole in the living room, Jay went to wake them up.

"Hey guys, we're back." Jay said shaking them, they both opened their eyes and gasped and backed away slowly.

"Z-zombies," Kai stuttered out.

"No! We're alive I assure you!" I said.

"ZANE, JAY!" They both yelled, they ran up and hugged us.

Mara walked out of our bedroom, "Guys, stop talking to yourselves." She said, and looked at Jay and I, her eyes widened and she gasped, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are alive!" she yelled, she kissed me and went to hug Jay, but I noticed something weird, she smelled like Cole, I wonder why…

After hugging Jay he came up to me, "Does she smell like Cole to you?" he whispered, I nod, he spoke up.

"Mara, why do you smell like Cole?" he asked, Cole and Mara looked at eachother, Cole tried to say something, "It's not what you-"

"I think it is what I think COLE!" Jay yelled.

"Cole…why?" I asked, my heart was shattered.

"No-" he tried to say but I ran out the door, and went to my favorite thinking spot, I sat there, weeping, s-she betrayed me, I just couldn't believe it.

**Jay's P.O.V**

Why Cole would do that, I have no idea. I began yelling at Cole.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ZANE IS ALWAYS THE ONE WHO IS THERE FOR EVERYONE, IF HE IS DOING SOMETHING AND YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, HE IMMEADITLY DROPS WHAT HE'S DOING AND HELPS, NOT EXPECTING ANYTHING IN RETURN, AND YOU GIVE HIM THIS?!"**

It felt good to yell, but now I was sure my voice was gone, I go up to Mara and say, "You have no right, NO RIGHT, to break his heart like that!" I storm off to find Zane, I eventually found him in a forest, he was on a bench looking up at the sky, I took a seat next to him and smiled, he weakly smiled back and looked back up.

"Zane, it's ok, I mean, I'm here for you." I said, he looked at me and hugged me, I hugged back, just a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Jay, but I am convinced there is more they need to tell us about the situation." He said.

"Alright, let's go back and ask."

**Zane's P.O.V**

Although I feel betrayed, I am aware there is more to the situation, I do not believe Cole had an affair with Mara, but something else happened, but I cannot put my finger on it.

"Jay, do you think Cole would do such a thing?" I ask.

"Honestly not sure, Zane,"

We arrive at the Bounty, I walk inside and see Mara sitting on the table. I go up to her.

"Mara, do you know what happened?"

"Zane! Oh my gosh, I slept in your bead, then I fell off so Cole put me in his bed." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, she chuckles and kisses me, to be honest, I will never let go, she will be in my hands forever.

We heard a scream come from the girls room, not a fun scream, a frightened scream, we ran to the scene, to see Lloyd on his knees, then I realized, Belle was captured, by who?

I noticed a note on the wall, I look at it.

_Hello Son,_

_I have taken Belle, and you must find her, you will never defeat me!_

_I want the heart of one of your female ninja, and I shall get what I want!_

_Father._

Heart? Does he mean, he wants Love? I give the note to Lloyd, only for it to burn up in flames, he runs out the door, on the search for his father.


End file.
